


First encounter

by Prisca



Category: Jeremiah (TV)
Genre: Bingo, tanka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 02:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11072184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: The big death has taken all from Smith: his family, his memories, he can't even remember his name anymore. But when he is willing to end his life something unexpected happens.





	First encounter

**Author's Note:**

> This poem follows loosely the rules of a Tanka (similar to a Haiku but with more syllables and lines)
> 
> Prompt: Bodies of Water: Lakes / Ponds and Seas

This poem describes the first encounter between Mr. Smith and God.

:::

The water, so deep.  
Dark and wide under the moon.  
So tempting to jump,  
finally to end the life.  
Welcome peace and silence.

The water, so cold.  
He can't move; he can't cry; he  
can't breathe anymore.  
Pain and darkness, he doesn't care;  
so soon it will be over.

A booming, angry voice,  
two strong hands, unrelenting.  
No chance to escape.  
Fetched back to life brutally,  
to loneliness and sorrow.

„You won't die today.  
You can't escape from your fate.  
Born to save the world,  
born to be God's messenger.  
The world is lost without you.“

:::

**Author's Note:**

> written for genprompt_bingo


End file.
